Erik Falk
Introduction Erik Falk was born and raised in Norway, and moved to Los Santos at the start of 2018. The reason for his move was to pursue "The American Dream". He is an ex-patched member of The Lost MC outlaw biker club, which for a short time merged with The Tribe, becoming The Lost Tribe before the group was dissolved. He is currently a member of The Gambino Family, holding the Underboss (#2) position within the organization. Erik is a generally reserved and polite guy, who likes to make calm, rational decisions instead of impulse driven reactions. His demeanor has allowed him to foster at least cordial relations with many of those he comes into contact with, especially among the criminal underworld. From his beginnings in The Lost to his current membership in the Gambinos, he has had to undertake many immoral and illegal acts. Erik treats the drug and weapons dealing business as just that: a business. (Sometimes violence and murder just comes with the territory.) Even when called to do it, Erik kills out of loyalty and duty, not for the thrill of it. Despite what his job duties require, he maintains a strong sense of loyalty to the Gambino Family, as well as those he considers friends. Biography Moving to Los Santos At the start of his time in Los Santos, he spent a great deal of time working at the GoPostal, doing post deliveries. But eventually ran into a man called Vasili Barkov, also called "Brave". He showed him the ropes to the weed selling business, and Erik started making good money doing this. The Lost MC Eventually "Brave" introduced Erik to Dragon who took Erik in as a prospect for The Lost MC. He has been the main moneymaker for the club and is usually the one on guard duty at the Braddock Farm, as well as doing the majority of their Weed Brick deliveries. The Lost Tribe Eventually The Lost MC merged with The Tribe, and is now The Lost Tribe. Both before and after this merge he has had a good relationship with Dante Wolf and Chung Fei, which was a big reason for his acceptance of the merge. The Vagos Erik also in the past had a good relationship with the Vagos, and specifically Nacho. He stood up to Manny McDaniels and the MC when they wanted to cut ties with the Vagos due to a rumor that they were snitching to the police. Later on, he became unsure of his stance towards the Vagos, as they blew up the Braddock Farm and tried to kidnap Nancy. The Parting of The Lost and The Tribe After a few weeks of figuring out how to come together as one, Dragon and Nancy got to a point where they were unable to co-operate, and the Lost and The Tribe decided the best way moving forward was to split up and go back to being allies. Life After The Lost MC and The Gambino Family After a few months of being the only active member of The Lost MC, Erik decided to hand in his patch and leave the organization. It may be planned to do his own thing as he is respected in criminal world as he has a good work ethic and good standing with most of the criminals in Los Santos. He decided to join The Gambino Family. War between The Gambino Family and Vespucci Kings The day Erik joined the Gambino Family as an associate, he was asked to a meeting with Ally Hurst, whom he had been acquaintances for a bit. Prior to this, Erik had warned her to be careful around Tobius Huxley. Erik sensed something fishy about the meeting and asked his good friends Chung Fei & Jadyn Ceasar (both in The Tribe at the time) to be overwatch for it. Erik pulled over at the side of the freeway while on the way to the meeting to take care of something, coming back to a series of frantic texts from Chung. Apparently when Chung and Jadyn went to the venue to set up as overwatch, they were jumped by Tobi, Vincent Reno and Ally. A shootout happened in where Jadyn was downed by Tobi, while Chung took out Tobi, Reno and Ally. Erik came to the conclusion that Tobi, Reno and Ally were trying to set him up for simply telling Ally to be careful. Later that day, Luca tried to find out what the heck happened, meeting Vespucci Kings Vincent Reno and Rocco Ringetti at a church to talk. He brought Erik along. Erik--now in formal clothes as a Gambino Family associate--was not recognised by either of the two as he listened silently at them speaking ill of him to Luca. The meeting seemed to be going swimmingly between the Gambino head and Vespucci Kings representatives until the end during which they asked Luca what caliber bullets Erik (who was still standing there beside them unmasked and unrecognizable) would prefer. In response, Luca shot them both with a shotgun. It is from this incident that the full-blown war between the Gambino Family and Vespucci Kings erupted. After multiple shoot outs, Jack Jackson decided to mediate discussions between Bob Coolidge and Luca Gambino multiple times. Though tensions remained for a long time, the war eventually dissolved. While the Gambino Family is largely on good terms with Bob Coolidge, Tobius Huxley and Vincent Reno still harbor resentment for Luca, Erik and perhaps all other Gambino members by extension from the war. Life in the Gambino Family Erik enjoyed a good standing within the Gambino Family from the start, given his long history and reputation as a loyal dilligent worker. He was put in charge of two new faces in town soon after joining; Jordan Clyne and Anthony "Leggy" Leg. After executing Jordan for speaking to the SASP, Erik was bled into the Family. He was promoted to Capo with Matthew "Spades" Miller some time later, ascending to Consig shortly after executing Spades. Leaving Los Santos The 21st. of May 2019, Erik left Los Santos with no intention to return. Known Victims Death Count: 4 * Jordan Clyne: Executed for talking to cops. (deceased) * Father Marcus: (survived) * Quinn Wylde: Fucked up Erik's car and refused to pay. (survived) * Dee Mownick: Shot and killed for shooting at Dante Wolf. (deceased) * Robby Smithingburg: Shot and killed for trying to rob Erik. (deceased) * Matthew "Spades" Miller: Killed for various reasons. (deceased) Category:Characters Category:Civilian